Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time
Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time: Eye of the World #34: 17 Apr 2013 Current Issue :Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time: Eye of the World #35: 19 Jun 2013 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Monthly series. On Hiatus. Characters Main Characters *'Rand Al'Thor' *'Perrin Aybara' *'Matrim Cauthon' *'Egwene Al'Vere' *'*Nynaeve al'Meara' *'*Moiraine Damodred' *'*al'Lan Mandragoran' Allies Enemies *'The Dark One' *'Padan Fain' *'Ba'alzamon' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time: Eye of the World #35 Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time: Eye of the World #34 Past Storylines Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time: Eye of the World #18 Rand, Thom, and Mat reach Whitebridge at last and disembark the Spray, despite Captain Domon's offer to bring them further down the river. In the city they soon find that they're not the only ones searching for Moiraine and the others... Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time: Eye of the World #17 Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time: Eye of the World #16 Separated from the others and stranded on the other side of the Arinelle, Perrin and Egwene decide to try and journey to Caemlyn on their own. Trudging along in hopes of finding someone to give them directions, they eventually meet a stranger - Elyas - a man with a curious ability that he claims Perrin shares! Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time: Eye of the World #15 Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time: Eye of the World #14 Thinking they're safe from danger, Rand, Mat, and Perrin decide to explore the dead city of Aridhol and search for treasure. What they discover instead is an ancient evil that even the trollocs pursuing them are afraid of. Collections Hardcovers *'Robert Jordan's Eye of the World, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6? "Robert Jordan's epic fantasy tale begins with Rand al'Thor and his friends Matrim and Perrin at the spring festival. Moiraine Damodred and Lan Mandragoran appear, and almost before Rand knows it, he and his friends are fleeing his home village with Moiraine, Lan, and Egwene al'Vere, the innkeeper's daughter, who wishes to become an Aes Sedai. As they run for their lives, Moiraine and Lan begin to teach the young people what they need to know to survive in this dangerous world." - WorldCat - ISBN 0765324881 *'Robert Jordan's Eye of the World, vol. 2' - Collects #7-12? "Rand al'Thor, Egwene al'Vere, and their friends flee their home village in the company of Moiraine and her Warder, Lan Mandragoran. Pursued by their enemies, the group seeks sanctuary in Baerlon. Rand's nightmares grow darker. Moiraine takes Egwene under her wing. Lan warns them to trust no one, but should that distrust extend to Lan and Moiraine as well?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0765331624 *'Robert Jordan's Eye of the World, vol. 3' - Collects #13-18 "Rand; his friends Mat, Perrin, and Egwene; the Aes Sedai Moiraine and her Warder, Lan Mandragoran; Thom the gleeman and Nynaeve, the village Wisdom, split into three groups while trying to escape the ancient, dead city of Shadar Logoth, where they are pursued by the deadly Mashadar. A disastrous river crossing leaves Perrin and Egwene on their own—until they meet a mysterious stranger who claims that he and Perrin share a remarkable ability. Meanwhile, Rand, Mat, pose as Thom’s apprentices as they sail downriver on a cargo ship." - WorldCat - ISBN 0765331632 Trade Paperbacks *'Robert Jordan's Eye of the World, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6? - (forthcoming, May 2013) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Chuck Dixon, based on the novels by Robert Jordan. Artist: Chase Conley. Publishing History First published in 2009 by Dabel Brothers. Picked up in 2010 by Dynamite Entertainment. Future Publication Dates :Robert Jordan's Eye of the World, vol. 1 TP: May 2013 News & Features Links *Dynamite Entertainment Category:Fantasy Category:Adaptation